


Light

by guineapiggie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Scarif, it's the one scene you know which one I mean, just the location is it's own trigger warning, the one that haunts your dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie/pseuds/guineapiggie
Summary: Jyn Erso is eight years old, hidden in a cave, holding a flickering lamp in small cold hands.Jyn Erso is twenty-one years old, standing in an elevator, holding a dying man in her arms.The light comes and fades and comes and fades, like the waves of an ocean. Powerful and devastating in one place, soothing and beautiful in another.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this beautiful edit](http://ruby-red-inky-blue.tumblr.com/post/160194233822/gretamaya-idea-from-this-video-this-is-such-a)

 

Her heart is beating in her chest like something trapped, fighting to break free – like her, in a way – and the warm light comes and fades like waves washing up on the shore. There is a bizarre kind of peace in this moment. 

She is scared, so scared, and so tired – there are blisters on her feet; she didn’t feel them earlier but she does now, and her eyes are tired too and stinging with tears, but she welcomes the light.

 

Jyn Erso is eight years old, hidden in a warm damp cave, darkness curling around her like a fist tightening its grip on her small form. She gives the lamp in her hands a desperate shake, willing it to stay with her. The light is all she has now, the only thing that has not abandoned her yet.  
She waits for someone to find her – good people or bad, someone will find her. Someone must.

Jyn Erso is twenty-one years old, standing in an elevator, light brushing over her worn face like a caress from an ethereal hand. Exhaustion is weighing down her bones, but her fingers move to curl around the neck of the dying man in front of her despite all that. He is all she has now, the only one who has not abandoned her yet.  
She isn’t eager for them to reach the ground. Their end is coming, and they will face it when it does - but a part of her, a splinter of a girl with hopes and dreams running over the lavish plains of Lah’mu, drowns itself in warm brown eyes and dreams of a different ending.

 

The light comes and fades and comes and fades, like the waves of an ocean. Powerful and devastating in one place, soothing and beautiful in another.

 

Jyn Erso is eight years old, hidden in a cave, holding a flickering lamp in small cold hands. She has a future, but it is bleak.

Jyn Erso is twenty-one years old, standing in an elevator, holding a dying man in her arms. She will die, but not alone.

One of them is real, Jyn thinks. The other is either a painful memory or a woeful dream.

The light comes and fades.

The elevator whirrs.

The lamp hums.

Jyn finds herself hoping, without bitterness, that she is dreaming the cave.

Cassian is warm against her.

 

The light comes and fades, like waves washing up on a white beach.


End file.
